


Just By Looking

by Capucine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :P, Children, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, i guess, shiromattweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: Shiro and Matt meet for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the ShiroMatt week thing is only on Tumblr, but I thought it might be fun to participate in. :P
> 
> One of the few pairings I like, I guess.

They’d met as small children. Shiro had known Matt for a while, since they were in the same age group. Same school, same training program.

The meeting as small children, though, was particularly poignant right now.

Matt was what Shiro would describe as a gentle soul…who could also be insanely stubborn at times. There were very few occasions where Matt felt a need to become an immoveable rock, but at that playground had been one of them.

Shiro had discovered Matt wrapped around a ball, an black rubber dodge ball, in the midst of the mulch. And surrounding him were a couple of kids who were jostling and demanding to be given the ball, trying to pry it out of his hands.

“No! It belongs to me,” Matt insisted, “My dad gave me this ball.”

“Come on, it’s Luke’s ball. Everyone knows it’s his,” came the retort, and a chorus of agreement came from the other boys.

“That’s not true!” Matt said, somehow wrapping more protectively around his ball.

Shiro watched with a crinkled brow, and then one of the kids punched the ball, trying to get it out of Matt’s octopus-like grip, and then made Matt cry out in a high pitched voice, “Stop it, you guys!”

That was about when Shiro decided to intervene, figuring that bullies often chose victims that looked like Matt. Alone and small. “Hey, leave him alone.”

He knew several of the boys, and one of them complained, “Shiro, come on, you don’t even know this kid! It _is_ Luke’s ball, he’s just being a little snot!”

“It’s not, it’s mine, my dad gave it to me,” Matt said firmly, though his eyes darted to Shiro uncertainly.

“His dad gave it to him. It’s not Luke’s,” Shiro said, “So leave him alone.”

The boys grumbled, and left. They weren’t about to fight him, because then it wouldn’t be easy. Also, while he wasn’t exactly the terror of the playground, he was known to be scrappy. The exact kid who would get into a fight and come out just as bloody but not scared.

Matt looked at him with wide eyes. “…thanks, uh—“

“I’m Shiro.”

“How’d you know it really was my ball?” Matt wanted to know, instantly curious. “I don’t even know you.”

Shiro grinned a little. “I can tell by looking at you.” Then he flushed a little. “Not that, it’s, uh—“

But Matt smiled a little. “Well, that’s good. Can you tell if all people are lying by looking at them?”

And Matt could be surprisingly diplomatic at times like that, seeing Shiro’s embarrassment and moving the conversation along. He was holding his ball more shyly now, held loosely near his body. 

That started a conversation that started a friendship that would turn into an amazing team. And Shiro always thought it would have been more.

It still might be, he reminded himself, on the days when he could dwell. He found living in the present helped a lot with the panic, with the freezing and other things. But sometimes, the spots of memory or the visions of a future with Matt in them would be warm. Calm, pleasant, all good things.

So he did sometimes remember that, and not stay moving in the present.

At this moment, he’d give anything to be saving Matt from something as small as playground bullies.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this made no sense, cause I am very tired.


End file.
